Faithful
by Miss Choshi
Summary: (SHORT FIC) Siapakah yang terlebih dahulu Sakura selamatkan? Sasuke pria yang sangat ia cintai atau Naruto sahabat pirangnya yang selalu melindunginya? (Terinspirasi dari Naruto Chapter 698) RnR?


Sakura terus berlari tanpa memedulikan Kakashi yang berteriak memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Hanya satu tujuan Sakura, menemukan dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya tersebut.

"_Sasuke…Naruto..."_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Terinspirasi dari Naruto chapter 698**

**Warning : Absurd, typo, dll**

**-Don't like don't read-**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kondisi tubuh yang sangat menyedihkan. Keduanya babak belur, baju mereka sudah tak berbentuk, dan satu hal yang membuat Sakura sukses menjerit histeris adalah salah satu tangan Naruto dan Sasuke hilang. Keduanya jelas sama-sama kehilangan banyak darah. Sakura benar-benar dilema sekarang, siapakah yang akan dia selamatkan terlebih dahulu? Sasuke, pria yang sangat ia cintai ataukah Naruto, sahabat baiknya yang selalu menolong dan melindunginya.

Naruto tersenyum lemah melihat Sakura mendekatinya dan Sasuke, "Hai Sakura-chan." kata Naruto lemah.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kalian benar-benar bodoh! Apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian?" Sakura tak tahan untuk menahan tangisnya. Sasuke hanya meliriknya lemah—baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, mereka tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Seakan-akan tubuh mereka telah mati.

Rasa keputuasaan Sasuke seakan menguap begitu saja ketika lagi-lagi Sakura mengkhawatirkannya. Sasuke kembali merasa bahwa dirinya tidaklah sendiri, masih ada keluarganya di sini—Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi. Senyum lemah Sasuke sedikit nampak menghiasi wajah tampannya yang babak belur.

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri, siapa yang harus pertama ia selamatkan? Tidak mereka berdua harus Sakura selamatkan. Sakura mengumpulkan chakranya yang tersisa dan memulai _jutsu_ penyembuhannya, "Selamatkan Sasuke dulu, Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto lemah.

Itu yang pertama sempat Sakura pikirkan tadi, pria yang ia cintailah yang seharusnya ia selamatkan terlebih dahulu. Tetapi Naruto? Sudah berapa kali pria konyol itu menyelamatkan dan melindunginya. Naruto adalah sahabat terbaiknya yang Sakura miliki. Sakura tidak ingin lagi menyia-nyiakan Naruto karena Sakura tahu betapa berharganya Naruto di dalam hidupnya. Sakura benar-benar beruntung dapat mengenal dan selalu berada di sisi Naruto selama ini.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang pertama dan kedua—kalian aku selamatkan bersama. Kalian tak lihat? Kalian hampir mati seperti ini bodoh!" air mata Sakura semakin deras.

Sekuat tenaga dan dengan sisa-sisa chakranya Sakura mengeluarkan _jutsu_ penyembuhannya yang ia alirkan ke tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke melewati kedua tangannya. Sakura masih menangis, Naruto malah tersenyum lebar memandang Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum lemah.

.

.

_Aku kalah. Aku lemah. Aku pengecut. Aku kejam. Dan aku tak kalian berdua masih saja berada di pihakku?_

_Naruto. Apakah kau tidak memiliki dendam padaku? Mengapa kau tidak benar-benar serius untuk membunuhku? Mengapa kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu? Apakah aku masih pantas disebut sahabat jika aku sudah mengkhianatimu dan berniat untuk membunuhmu?_

_Sakura. Apa kau benar-benar masih mencintaiku? Mengapa kau masih mencintaiku? Mengapa kau begitu mudahnya mengatakan kata cinta padaku? Apakah tak ada sebersit rasa bencimu untukku? Mengapa kau masih menyelamatkanku, Sakura? Mengapa kau menyelamatkan orang sepertiku yang pernah berniat untuk membunuhmu?_

_Biarlah aku mati._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_._

_Jangan bodoh kau Sasuke! Kau bukanlah Sasuke jika kau mengatakan kata kalah begitu mudahnya. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku jika kau mati. Kau gila Sasuke. Kau harus tetap hidup dan membantuku untuk membangun dunia shinobi yang lebih baik. Sakura-chan pasti bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku yakin, kau dan Sakura-chan akan hidup bersama dan berbahagia. Kau tak perlu lagi merasa kesepian lagi, Teme. _

_Uzumaki Naruto. _

_._

_._

_Apa sih yang ada di dalam otak kalian? Kalian ingin bertarung sampai mati? Tak sadarkah kalian aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua. Kumohon hentikan pertikaian kalian. Kalian berdua sama-sama kuat, untuk apa mencari yang menang dan kalah jika kekuatan kalian seimbang. Naruto, aku tak mau lagi melihatmu sakit dan terluka. Sudah cukup masa lalumu yang pahit—jangan kau tambahi dengan berbagai macam luka di sekujur tubuhmu._

_Berapa kali pun kau melukai hatiku, Sasuke-kun. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintaimu Sasuke. Berapa kali pun kau mengatakan kata benci kepadaku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. _

_Kumohon kalian berdua harus tetap hidup—Naruto, Sasuke, kalian adalah keluargaku dan kalian adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku._

_Haruno Sakura._

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

.

.

.

CURHATAN AUTHOR

Fic singkat yang tak direncanakan untuk ditulis (?) akhirnya selesai dalam waktu 1 jam xD

Gara-gara abis baca Naruto Chapter 698 entah kenapa ide-ide liarku mulai beraksi, jujur chapter itu bener-bener menyentuh hati #hiks :')

sumpah speechless mau komentar apa lagi mengenai karya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang tak henti-hentinya bikin pembacanya mati penasaran dengan akhir cerita Naruto yang sebentar-lagi-tamat (?)

Penasaran banget gimana akhir cerita hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke o.O menurut kalian gimana? Share dong hehehe xP

Ditunggu reviewnya ya minna dan terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca xD


End file.
